Water repellent laminates are used for making various kinds of water repellent garments. A water repellent laminate normally includes a primary substrate and a secondary substrate with an adhesive sandwiched between two substrates. The primary substrate is a substrate where the adhesive is first applied on one of its two surfaces. The secondary substrate is a substrate that is bonded to the adhesive bearing surface of the primary substrate to form the laminate. To impart water repellency to a water-repellent laminate, there are different ways of treating and laminating the substrates. The primary and secondary substrates may be laminated prior to the water repellent treatment. Or, the secondary substrate may be treated with a water repellent material prior to the lamination, but only on its exposing surface, i.e., the surface that will expose to the environment, e.g., a wet environment. Its bonding surface, i.e., the surface that will bond to the adhesive bearing surface of the primary substrate remain untreated. Alternatively, the secondary substrate may be treated with a water repellent material on both its exposing surface as well as its bonding surface prior to laminating with the adhesive bearing primary substrate. However, when the treated bonding surface of a secondary substrate bonds to the adhesive bearing surface of a primary substrate with an existing hot melt moisture cure polyurethane adhesive in the textile industry, the water repellent laminates formed therefrom exhibits, thus far, minimal adhesion.